


Cry when I laugh

by Robronlover96



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Aaron comforting Robert, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Robert, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mood Swings, this is so weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronlover96/pseuds/Robronlover96
Summary: Robert buys moisturiser off the internet. and he experiences some mood swings, and in the end he finds out it's not moisturiser it's hormone cream.





	Cry when I laugh

 

 

Robert was online buying some moisturiser. he had run out this morning, and he needed to get some more. 

and he heard off someone, that there was this place online that selled some really good moisturiser.

so he took it upon himself and decided to check it out, 

 

he looked through all the moisturisers and after about five minutes. 

he found the perfect one, 

 

he went through to the checkout, put in his credit card details. and seconds later his order

was placed, 

 

he let out a sigh of relief. he finally got some more moisturiser, 

it would take two possibly three days to get here.

but he didn't really care about that, 

 

Two minutes later Aaron came down the stairs. and he walked over to the kitchen. 

 

 ''What are you doing?'' he asked,  

 

''I heard some say that this place online, sells this really good moisturiser'' Robert said

 

Aaron gave Robert a confused look

''So...'' he said

 

''Well i've run out of moisturiser, and i can't be bother to go out and buy it. so... i'm brought it online'' Robert said

 

''You know you should really be careful about things online'' Aaron said 

 

Robert brushed him off

''You worry too much you know that'' he said

 

Aaron nodded in agreement

''Yeah maybe i do'' he said ''but if i didn't worry about you then who would eh?''

 

''Aaron there's nothing to worry about this site is legit and they've had really good reviews'' Robert said reassuringly. 

 

 ''Yeah but still'' Aaron said ''you should still beware of these kinds of things, because you never know'' 

 

''Yes i am'' Robert said ''but i can assure you that there's nothing to be worried about''  

 

Aaron let out an anxious sigh. 

''For your sake i just hope your right'' he said,  

 

Robert put his hand on Aaron's shoulder. 

''Look you need to stop being so apprehensive'' he said ''there is absolutely nothing to worry about, 

so stop overthinking this'' 

 

Aaron took a deep breath and nodded.

''Yeah you're right'' he said ''maybe i'm worry about nothing'' 

 

Robert gave Aaron a small smile, 

''there you go'' he said ''do you feel more relaxed now'' 

 

Aaron nodded, 

''Yeah'' he said. 

 

Robert nodded,

''good'' he said. 

 

\---Two days later---

 

The door bell rang. Robert stood up from the sofa, and he went to the door,

he opened it. and he saw the postman stood outside

with a package, 

 

Robert signed for the package. he closed the door, and he went back inside.

 

he walked upstairs to his and Aaron's shared room.

 

he entered their room. he sat down on the bed, he took it out of the packaging, 

 

he took the cap off of the tube. And he applied some of the moisturiser. 

 onto his hand

 

\----Seven days later---

 

Robert was in the kitchen. making himself a cup of tea, 

he the milk into his tea. but as he did he spilt some

on the worktop, 

 

A rogue tear slipped down his cheek. 

 

 he stopped what he was doing. and he put the milk down on the side, 

 

he leaned against the counter. and blinked back the tears that were falling. 

 

One minute later the front door opened and Aaron walked in, 

 

Hey Rob you al-'' Aaron started to say. but he stopped when he saw the look on Robert's face, 

 

he walked over to where Robert was and he stood to the side of him. 

 

Aaron furrowed his eyebrows in concern.

''Rob what's wrong?'' he said as he put his hand on Robert's shoulder 

 

Robert crossed his arms over his chest, he shook his head and sniffed

''nothing..'' he said his voice thick with emotion, 

 

''C'mon it's ok you can tell me'' Aaron said ''no secrets remember'' 

 

''It's stupid'' Robert said, 

 

''I doubt that'' Aaron said, 

 

Robert sighed 

''Alright fine..'' he said ''I spilt some milk on the side'' he said.  

 

Aaron laughed, 

''Are you serious'' he said ''You're crying because you spilt some milk'' 

 

Robert sniffed and nodded.

''Yeah pretty much'' he said, 

 

 Aaron laughed. 

''Oh my god!'' he said his voice full of amusement ''this is just briiliant'' 

 

Robert folded his arms over his chest, and he scowled. 

''If your going to laugh and take the piss out of me... then you go away'' he said, 

 

Aaron gave Robert a sad smile.

 

 ''Sorry'' he said apologetically ''I shouldn't i have laughed at you, that was really insensitive of me

and for that i apologise'' 

 

 ''Yeah ok whatever'' Robert said shortly. 

 

Aaron sighed, 

''Rob please i'm sorry'' he said ''i really am'' 

 

Robert turned on his heel and he looked at Aaron

''Yeah of course you are'' he said sarcastically. 

 

and then he walked over to the living room. and sat down on the sofa,

 

he put his head in his hands, his breath hitched in his throat.

and tears started to run down his cheek, 

 

Aaron took notice of this. and he walked over to the living room, and he 

sat down next to Robert.  

 

Aaron furrowed his eyebrows in concern, 

''What's the matter?'' he said as he put a hand on Robert's knee. 

 

Robert didn't response. he just shook his head and continued to sob, 

 

''C'mere'' Aaron said as he held his arms out for Robert. 

 

Robert scooted over to where Aaron was, and he moved into his embrace. 

 

Robert buried his head in Aaron's shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around Aaron. 

 

''Sssh Sssh it's okay it's okay'' he said as he rubbed circles into Robert's back ''i'm here''

 

They stayed like that for a while. Aaron just whispering comforting things into his husband's ear

and rubbing circles into Robert's back as he cried, while Robert buried his head into 

his husband's shoulder and cried and cried and cried,

 

After a while Robert's sobs had subsided and his breathing had returned to normal.

 

the room was quiet for a while, after a couple of minutes Aaron spoke up. 

 

''Better?'' he said, 

 

Robert nodded.

''Yeah much'' he said, 

 

Aaron nodded.

''good'' he said,

 

and with that they pulled away from each other. 

 

After a second Aaron spoke up,

 

''Hey do you have the box that stuff came in'' he said.

 

''Yeah why?'' Robert said, 

 

''I'm going to find out what was exactly was in that'' Aaron said.

and with that he went upstairs to get the box, 

 

a couple of minutes later Aaron came back down the stairs a box in his hand. 

he rounded the bottom of the stairs, and then he walked over to the living room. 

 

Aaron's eyes went wide with shock

''Oh my god!'' he exclaimed ''you never guess what'' 

 

''What?'' Robert said

 

''This isn't Moisturiser'' Aaron said

 

Robert furrowed his eyebrows

''What is it then'' he said

 

''This is hormone cream'' Aaron said. 

 

''Your joking?'' Robert said, 

 

Aaron let out a dry laugh

''Oh i wish'' he said. 

 

 ''Well... that explains the weird mood swings that i've been experiencing'' Robert said, 

 

Aaron nodded

''Yeah doesn't it just'' he said,

 

The room went silent for a second and then Robert spoke up. 

''Hey give me that'' Robert said 

 

'Why?'' Aaron said

 

''I'm going to threw it in the bin'' Robert said 

 

 Aaron handed Robert the cream and he discarded it in the bin, 

 

''Well... that's the end of that'' he said. 

 

Aaron nodded, 

''Yeah you got that right'' he said.

 

 Robert sat back down on the sofa next to Aaron, and Aaron turned the T.V on, 

 he flicked through the channels and put on some random T.V show, 

 

Robert re-positioned himself and he put his head on Aaron's shoulder.  

 

Fifteen minutes later the front door opened and Liv walked in. 

 

''Hey'' Aaron said, 

 

''Hey'' Liv responded. 

 

''You alright?'' Aaron said, 

 

Liv nodded.

''Yeah i'm good'' she said, 

 

 Aaron nodded. 

''How was college'' he said, 

 

Liv shrugged. 

''Same old, same old'' she said,

 

 Aaron nodded. 

 

 ''What about you two?'' Liv said ''How are you?''

 

''Well... let's just say we've had one of those days'' Aaron said, 

 

''Why what happened?'' Liv said. 

 

''Well... it's kind of a long story'' Aaron said.

 

Liv sat down on the armchair, across from Aaron & Robert. 

 

''Alright what happened then...'' she said curiously 

 

Aaron let out a breathy laugh, and shook his head. 

''Well.. where do i start eh'' he said his voice full of amusement ''Rob maybe you'd like to tell the story''

 

Robert took a deep breath and then he spoke up,

 ''Well... it all started when i brought some moisturiser online'' he said 

 

Aaron sniggered. 

'Expect it wasn't moisturiser was it Rob'' he said kind of amused, 

 

''No it wasn't'' Robert said ''turns out it was hormone cream''  

 

Liv laughed.

''Oh my god no way?'' she said with a slight smile on her face.

 

Robert nodded

 ''Yeah'' he said. 

 

Liv's eyes went wide with surprise

''Oh my god'' she said ''and you didn't even know'' 

 

Robert shook his head, 

''No'' he said ''i didn't even give it a second thought'' 

 

 Aaron laughed.

''And yeah that's not even the best bit'' he said, 

 

Liv raised an eyebrow.

''Why what else happened?'' she said curiously 

 

''Robert cried when you spilt some milk earlier'' Aaron said, 

 

''Really?'' Liv said. 

 

Aaron nodded,

''Yeah'' he said.  

 

Liv laughed. 

''Right ok let me get this straight'' she said ''You cried because you spilt some milk''

 

Robert nodded and his cheeks turned a light pink,

''Yeah'' kind of embarrassed, 

 

Liv laughed and shook her head.

''Oh my god that is just hilarious'' she said, 

 

Aaron laughed. 

''Yeah i know right'' he said, 

 

Aaron and Liv laughed.  

 

 Robert folded his arms across his chest 

H'mmm'' he said huffing, 

 

''Rob c'mon don't be like that'' Aaron said ''we were just having a laugh'' 

 

Robert had a serious look on his face.

''Yeah at my expense though'' he said, 

 

 ''Yeah We were just joking around though..'' Liv said, 

 

Aaron nodded.

''Yeah Liv's right Rob'' he said ''we were just having a laugh, we wren't being malicious or anything''  

 

 ''yeah but even so..'' Robert said ''it still hurt though...'' 

 

''I know'' Aaron said ''And were both very sorry aren't we Liv'' 

 

Liv nodded, 

''Yes, yes we are'' she said. 

 

''Good i hope so'' Robert said, 

 

The room went silence for a moment, and then Liv spoke up. 

 

 ''Right i'm going up to my room'' she said as she stood up from the armchair, 

and then walked off up the stairs and out of sight. 

 

leaving Aaron and Robert by themselves, 

 

After a few seconds Aaron spoke up.

''How are you feeling now?'' he said 

 

Robert nodded timidly

''I'm ok i guess'' he said ''my emotions are still all over the place but i'm alright'' 

 

''That'll teach you to buy things online without checking it out first won't it'' Aaron said. 

 

''I did and the website had a five star rating'' Robert said,

 

''Yeah maybe so...'' Aaron said ''But you should check these things out before you go buying stuff online, 

otherwise you could end getting ripped off'' 

 

Robert laughed.

 ''Yeah i learned my lesson and i definitely won't be doing that again'' he said,  

 

''Good i hope so...'' Aaron stated ''And if by chance you do try anything like that again, get me to slap you across the face, and

remind you of what happened last time'' 

 

Robert nodded

''Yeah will do'' he said. 

 

They stared into each other eyes for a moment. just admiring how beautiful

the other one looked, 

 

After a couple of minutes. Robert spoke up, 

 

I love you'' Robert said as he ran a hand across Aaron's stubble covered jaw.

 

Aaron hummed in response, 

''I love you too you muppet'' he said slight amusement in his voice. 

 

and with that they leaned into each other and they kissed, 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
